...
by Evil-Ssj-Ladditz
Summary: Well...I wrote this one night when I was bored. I dunno if its good or if I should go on, so ur reviews are going to either make or break dis fic!
1. Saiyajins

Far away in the depths of space, a small red planet slowly spun and twisted its life away, while the inhabitants, a warrior breed called the Saiyajins, lived on without a care. They had been around for quite some time, constantly growing, interbreeding, creating more powerful hybrids then even the full-bloods themselves. Saiyajins were a feared race, a hated race, a race that all wanted to destroy...but could not. Even as a child, a Saiyajin had capabilities far beyond that of races and breeds that have trained for generations...  
  
A small Saiyajin child stood, alone, on a large knoll littered with bodies. She, the child, saw nothing. Felt nothing. What she felt for these creatures was only emptiness. It was survival of the fittest, eat or be eaten, predator or prey...and this race was certainly not strong. Small, dark eyes drifted across the battle scene, surveying, calculating...those eyes missed nothing...A body twitched, moved, and rolled over. Her eyes snapped over to it. Never had she missed one before. With a graceful, fluid- like motion she sprang down the knoll and alighted by the body. Fear shone in the creature's eyes, dancing around like flames. It tried to back away, but her foot caught it in the chest. She waited. It did not try to move again, realizing it was hopeless. Not strong...but a smart breed. With a cold, malicious grin she applied pressure to its chest, slowly crushing its lungs. The creature made a choked, strangled sound and reached up to grab her foot. Sparks sizzled off her as she started gathering energy into her fists. More and more, she pulled power from the depths within herself and started forming it into an attack. Her voice, emotionless, and just as cold as her grin, flowed out and over the creature, over the knoll and passed between the trees as a soft, whisper of wind. "How would you like to die?" The creature said nothing. Questions danced in its mind, but it dared not ask them. She only smiled. A knowing smile, a haunting smile, a probing searching smile. The words poured from its mouth before he realized it. "Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? Why are you doing this? How old are you? How did you become so strong? Why? Why? Why!?" The last word trailed off as a shriek, piercing the air with cold certainty. With every word it lost that much air, and her foot made up for it by pressing harder. Horror flashed across the creatures eyes. She only gave the barest hint of a nod, and it spoke. It talked, its voice rattling in its throat until it had no more air to give. Strangling itself by talking, the last word it uttered was 'kaika' before pressing its hand against her leg... 


	2. Alone

As soon as the creatures hand met with her flesh, a red blistering weal marked itself upon her leg. The creature died instantly afterwards...She tentatively reached down and lightly brushed her finger over the wound. Pain raced up and down her spine in waves, blurring her vision. She sat down heavily, her leg no longer able to hold her body weight up. She bit back a cry as her skin started bubbling up where the weal was. She started to get dizzy and lightheaded...disconnected from her body...And then she was looking at the sky. Pain streaked madly throughout her whole body as skin bubbled and melted away. And then she screamed. She thrashed about on the ground, convulsing madly trying to get the pain to stop...anything to make the pain stop. A shriek ripped out from her throat and her vision grew quite blurry indeed. Screams slowly stopped and harsh sobs broke free. She was going to die...Sweat covered every inch of her body as her blood boiled inside her. Always boiling...bubbling...sweating...hot....so...hot......Ever so slowly blackness gave way to shimmery gray flecks, then colors, and soon she was once again staring at the yellow-orangey of the sky above her. She took a very slow, deep breath trying to orient herself. She sat up; maybe a bit too quickly for specks of black marred her vision for a few seconds. Her brows drew down into a frown. She looked at her legs, her arms, her body...no blood. Something caught her eye and her breath hitched in her throat as she saw a small scar on her leg, below her knee on the muscle. A scar...in the perfect shape of a flame. She stood up carefully, testing her leg. It seemed fine...She flexed her fingers and scrubbed the filth from her face. Ashamed of herself for having cried, she sprang back up the slope, away from the creature's motionless body and kept running. Past more bodies, past her ship, down the hill and kept going. After a few miles, she stopped abruptly at a small creek meandering through the forest she had entered into unknowingly. Then a dull, throbbing pain crept up in the back of her mind and she was forced to notice her tail. Thick with dried blood, it was stained a dark red. She grimaced and sat down by the creek, dropping her tail in, hoping to wash the blood off. She ignored the sharp stabs of pain and looked toward the sky. Why am I here...? What purpose do I serve...? Why am I...so alone...? The realization of it hit her hard. Alone...She tried vainly to remember when she wasn't alone; when she had loved ones surrounding her...She could only remember darkness, and her father's voice screaming in pain before the transmission from his scouter to hers was cut off. A wail bubbled up in her throat and she screamed her hurt to the sky. That's when she noticed she wasn't the only one in those woods... 


End file.
